The Spirit of the Dragon
by LiliL-1113
Summary: What if Haku had a twin sister? What if she joined Team Seven? What if she was a different type of jinchurikki? Just a story about Ayame, Haku's twin sister and the jinchurikki of the Ten-Tailed Dragon. Rated T for occasional language and some blood


**Hello there! This is my first chaptered fanfic, so please no flames and only critisism!**

**Summary: What if Haku had a twin sister? What if she was a different type of jinchurikki? What if she became part of Team Seven? **

**Sorry it's a sucky summary! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasori and Deidara would be alive and together. SASODEI!**

* * *

"Haku, I'm scared," a little 5-year old girl said to her twin brother. "Where's Mommy? Why is Daddy with all those people?" she asked, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. Their dad was leading a mob and their mother had gone out to try to calm the mob down, but hasn't come back. She told her kids to stay inside, but the mob was outside their door, trying to break it down.

"I don't know Ayame, I can't see outside anymore." replied the other twin. The ice was blocking the view from the window and the two twins shivered because of the cold. What was happening?

Loud shouts were coming from the doorway. They had broken in and were sauntering toward the little children. Haku and Ayame's dad was in the front with a pitchfork, tears streaming down his face.

"Dad?" Haku whispered, scared.

The twins' father brought down his pitchfork. In a split-second, something inside Ayame snapped. Her eyes turned from brown to ice blue slits, as her skin took a seemingly metallic sheen with a blue tint. The whole mob took a step back as she snarled and placed herself in front of Haku, protecting him. Ayame roared, her voice much deeper and magnified. Suddenly, there was huge spikes of ice coming from the house, almost to where you couldn't even tell it was a house anymore. The only people who weren't dead were Ayame and Haku.

* * *

**Bloody ice.**

That was the only thing that Ayame could see before her exterior turned back to normal and she passed out.

Haku stood still with shock and confusion, tears still coming from his eyes. What had just happened? Everything was a huge blur, but somehow he managed to catch it all. Haku stared down at his unconsious twin and thought, 'No, she couldn't have done that.'

Haku and Ayame were bright little kids, especially for 5 year-olds. So Haku grasped part of the situation that he was in quickly, grabbing/dragging Ayame and running in between the huge ice spikes to get outside. If people came, they would have been wondering about what had happened in the house, and would have gotten suspicious that the only ones alive were two little twins. He ran and ran, until he found a little alley to hide in, so he hid there with an unconsious Ayame. Soon, Haku drifted off to sleep, exhausted from the life-changing day.

Ayame woke up with a start. She had a horrible dream about a dark blue dragon with ice blue eyes. Ayame started crying. It was horrible! The dragon was biting and killing the villagers! Among them was Ayame's dad and her uncle. Blood was everywhere! The bad dragon didn't eat them, he didn't want to. How Ayame knew this, she didn't know. She shook Haku as hard as she could, knowing that he was a heavy sleeper.

"Haku, Haku!" she cried sobbing. Haku, hearing her, woke up rubbing his eyes but was still laying down. Once he saw that Ayame was crying, he shot up and, being the protective brother he is, started hugging her.

"What happened? Shh don't cry.." Haku knew what to do in this situation because this happened often.

"I-I h-had a bad d-dream!" Ayame stuttered.

"What happened? Was it that bad?"

Ayame only cried harder.

"Let me go find some food okay? Shh and stay here for a little while." Haku, being the more mature one out of the twins, left to go find food. Haku worried about leaving Ayame alone, but pushed the thought out of his mind for the moment.

'Why did Dad try to kill us?' Haku thought as he tried to find scraps of food. As he thought and thought, Haku's eyes widened, finally finding the answer.

-Flashback-

"Mommy, Mommy! Look what we can do!" exclaimed the two twins in unison. The two started moving the water in their hands and turned it into ice. They thought it was amazing, but their mother stood still, horrified.

"Don't ever do that again!" she yelled as she slapped both of them. Haku and Ayame started crying. At the sight of her children crying, she felt guilty and started crying too. She knew the consequences of having a kekkei genkai. They would be killed.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed "just please don't do that again okay?"

The twins nodded, but unknown to them, their father was watching the whole thing with tears in his eyes.

-Flashback end-

* * *

A tear slipped from Haku's eye. That was why the mob formed. That was why their dad tried to kill them. That was why their mother died.

_That was why they were suffering._

The next two weeks went by just like that. Ayame would wake up from the same nightmare over and over again, crying at the loved ones that were lost, at all the blood and gore, and at the strange familiarity with the dream, almost like she wanted it to happen. As the week passed by, Haku and Ayame had to go find food by themselves by digging for scraps. Wild dogs had tried to bite them, but the twins had somehow protected themselves with their kekkei genkai. Ayame didn't know what happened on the horrible day or why they were outside, but when she asked, Haku never told her and just stayed silent. He couldn't bear to tell her what had really happened. Ayame could tell he was upset so she stopped asking.

As weeks and months went by, her nightmare faded away and they were both getting more accustomed with their situation. That is, until they met _him_.

* * *

**So that was the first chappie! ^_^ PLZ review and no flames!**


End file.
